


Gorgeous

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy International Fanworks Day!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day!

Zayn was going insane.

The pitter patter in his mind itching at his sides and digging in and under his clothes, all whispering in for the same desire.

_Harry Styles_

Ridiculous, yet it was not.

Harry Styles, a simple chap that came over to Zayn’s home to cook and clean for a set amount of time. It had been quite a challenge for him, because this was no ordinary worker; he was a maid. A maid that was proud enough to flaunt the fact that he is indeed _a maid._

Zayn sometimes wanted to barge into situations and ask his parents, ‘Where the hell did you get this guy?’

Why?  
  
Well, Harry of course was quite a charm when it came to wearing the appropriate attire for his job title.

(Which was fucking stupid because being a maid sounds kinky as it is, to Zayn at least)

The irony was, the clothes were not at all appropriate; it was a fucking mini dress (Zayn could swear) that barely reached at the middle of Harry’s pale thighs, a top that’s tight around him with a low neck and the back tied up by multiple knots of ribbons revealing multiple lines of skin, his cheeks dosed with a light pink blush, shoes that tittered and tottered against stone floors, and to top off with a final edge of a headband complimenting his unruly curls.

Zayn was envious of such a creation, but he might as well appreciate that walking beauty in his own home. His fingers would move on their own with an itch to bruise and mark white skin; marking their home.

‘ _Fuck._ ’


End file.
